Usagigoke/Scenes
Character Quest It starts out with Danchou, Usagigoke, and other flower knights in the middle of a subjugation. Usagigoke points out to Danchou that the only pest left is a fairly stubborn one that refuses to be taken down. Usagigoke assures him that if all the flower knights keep beating on it, it'll die eventually, but Danchou wanted to think of a way that would reduce the number of casualties for everyone. She was uncomfortable with how much Danchou worried about other people. Usagigoke said she had an idea to minimize casualties. She snuck around behind the pest, put up her hand doll, curled up under her hood, and got the pest's attention. While the pest was wondering what the hand puppet was, Usagigoke jumped up and killed it by hitting its vitals. With that, the subjugation was completed. Back at the office, Usagigoke said that the trick she did was a specialty of hers. She often surprises pests and children alike with it. Upon closer inspection, Danchou noticed that the ears on her hand puppet had sharp tips like a blade. Danchou said he was proud of what Usagigoke did, but it was reckless and he would rather she discuss with him before she uses that strategy again. His response made Usagigoke uncomfortable again. She said that Danchou's tendency to look out for everyone else reminds her of a particular flower knight. That's why it worries her. Usagigoke began to talk about her upbringing. She was a homeless, parentless child who lived by stealing food. Many other children had to live this way as well. As an inexperienced child, she even had her stolen food stolen from her as well. One day, she met a flower knight that took a liking to her. This flower knight fed and protected Usagigoke. However, the other poor children were jealous of this. As a rude little prank, they made a fake subjugation notice with the intention of making her walk around pointlessly for awhile. She took the bait and had found a pest's nest. She attempted to take care of it as soon as she saw it, but it was a highly dangerous nest. She was surrounded and killed by pests before other flower knights were able to arrive in time to save her. Usagigoke recalled the words of that flower knight before she left. "If something ever happens to me, go to the Flower Knight School." Usagigoke had now understood why the flower knight said that. It's because the school allowed Usagigoke to become stronger. She could now fend for herself and protect others. The flower knight's demise was brought about because she was caring for people other than herself, but she couldn't care for everyone. Danchou is the same way, so it makes Usagigoke uneasy. Talking about the flower knight made Usagigoke depressed, so she went to bed early to have happy dreams. Later, she barges back into the office crying. Usagigoke normally has happy dreams, but this time she dreamt that Danchou died. She jumped into his arms and he comforted her. She felt his warmth and stopped crying. She realized that this warmth of being close to someone you love isn't something she had experienced in dreams. She wanted to protect this warmth, so she vowed to be by Danchou's side 24/7. Even if it means being by him in the shower, bathroom, etc.